


I Shall Ask Matteusz

by CammieInTheMaking



Category: Class (TV 2016)
Genre: Episode: s01e01 For Tonight We Might Die, M/M, Prom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-22
Updated: 2018-01-22
Packaged: 2019-03-08 05:10:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13451241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CammieInTheMaking/pseuds/CammieInTheMaking
Summary: Why was Charlie home late that day? When did he ask Matteusz to prom, having only decided to ask him after the final bell? This answers both questions, with a lot of laughter. One-Shot, enjoy!





	I Shall Ask Matteusz

The school day was over, and Quill once more expected him to walk home while she drove. He didn't mind. It gave him time to enjoy the season. Whatever this one was called. Autumn, but some of them called it fall. Either way, Charlie watched the students cross paths as they began to head home. Ah, there's April! Why is she holding a stack of papers? No matter.

"Having a date to the prom is important, yes?"

"Um... Yeah." She replied.

"I shall ask Matteusz as my date." He stated.

She looked sad. "Oh. Oh!"

Charlie was confused. "Is this not right?" He asked her.

"No! No, no-"

He cut her off. "The schools in Sheffield are very different..."

"No, it's great. It's fantastic. And it totally makes sense. Good for you!" April reached out and rubbed his upper arm.

"Thank you?" He said as he walked away. Prom's tonight. Where's Matteusz? He looked around and finally spotted his tall frame over the heads of the students heading their separate ways. Moving through them was as difficult as possible, and there was no hope.

"Matteusz!" He shouted out. The tall teenager turned and saw Charlie's struggle. He chuckled and moved towards Charlie. The groups of friends and strangers parted for him. Charlie was slightly awestruck. How did humans have this ability? Charlie couldn't make eye contact. Instead, he looked at other things. The rip in his jeans, showing his knee, the yellow of his shirt over the gray... Charlie, you are the prince of the Rhodian! You can look a human in the eye!

He forced himself to look up at Matteusz's face. His eyes traveled up the long, long legs and up the shirt that was stretched taught on his muscular chest. His smooth neck, jawline, and... those eyes. Are they green? Or bluer? Or is that color better called a gray? He saw those miraculous lips perk up in a smile. "Can I... um... talk to you?"

"You already are." His smile grew wider. That accent made Charlie want to swoon.

"What I meant was... um... do you want to..." This was it, this was the moment. And he couldn't get the words out. "Can I walk you home?" He asked instead.

Matteusz's head tilted slightly to the side. "Sure." He agreed. Charlie didn't move. Matteusz made a move to grab Charlie's hand. The comfort and heat unglued Charlie's feet from the cement and he took a small step. Matteusz smiled wider and the two started walking through the crowd, which split yet again.

"How'd you get them to do that?" Charlie inquired.

"Do what?" The Pole asked.

"Move aside like that. So you can just walk through." He explained.

"Well, you see, it's easy. You just have to be... confident."

"Seriously?" Charlie asked, incredulous.

Matteusz laughed. "I don't know. Maybe." Charlie laughed. He wasn't so scared anymore. They walked, hand in hand, bantering lightly, with a lot of laughter.

"This is my street," Matteusz said plainly as they turned left.

"Matteusz," Charlie started. "I meant to ask you before, um..." Here is the inability to ask him, again! What is this? They were stopped on the corner "Would you care to... well, attend, the um..." His eyes shifted down to his feet.

"You want me to go to prom tonight with you?"

Charlie looked up at those remarkable eyes. "Yes, actually."

"I would be honored. My parents will probably be waiting. Oh! What about yours?"

"It doesn't matter. I won't get in trouble or anything. I'll pick you up? Do you mind walking? You do live really close to the school. Or I mean-"

Matteusz laughed. "Yes. Just come by my house and we'll walk."

Charlie smiled at him. "I enjoyed walking with you."

"I did too. See you tonight."

"Ah, yes. Tonight. I'll see you." Matteusz smiled widely. Inside, Charlie cursed himself for being so awkward. They stood there and Matteusz leaned closer and kissed him on the forehead. "Goodbye for now, Charlie."

"Goodbye, Matteusz. For now." He echoed. The two walked in their separate directions. Charlie tried to find his way back to the home he and Quill had taken up. He almost got lost, but he finds his way. "I'm home."

"You took your sweet time." Quill snaps.

The memory of Matteusz fills his mind and he can't do anything but ignore her.


End file.
